


Wild Eyes Forever

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Crying, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, What else is new, balls, more foot stuff, no prep anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Written from the perspective of a Dude fucking Šime. That’s All don’t look at me pt. 2
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wild Eyes Forever

It’s not surprising that Šime disappeared after his shower. It’s not surprising that he left the bedroom door open, or even that he’s spread out on the bed, naked, quietly touching himself. What is surprising is how long you let it go on, watching from the doorway.

He knows he’s not supposed to touch himself without permission. He  _ knows_. You’ve taught him this lesson many times, arms tied behind his back and his ass ending up a bright shade of red. Even though he cries through it, he still misbehaves. He  _ likes _ it, likes how far you can push him, how many marks you never fail to leave on him.

You pause at the doorway, though, because you know exactly what he looks like when he gets close. His eyes are already shut tight so he’s well on his way. Once he sneaks a hand down to his balls to squeeze them- the telltale sign that he’s about to come- that’s when you’ll intervene.

You enjoy the view for now, palming at your own dick over your pants. You’re hard on him when he needs it but it’s nice watching him like this, too. His hair is still wet from his shower, as is much of his tiny, tattooed body. His legs are spread wide and his head is thrown back, thrusting up into his fist. You catch little glimpses of his ass every time his hips leave the bed, and it’s making your dick twitch, leak.

“Stop.” Your voice startles Šime, and his hand moves away from his balls as quickly as it got there. He sits up, eyes wide.

“I-“

“How many times do I have to tell you, Šime?”

“I’m sorry-“

“Shut up. You’re not sorry. Get on your knees.”

He obeys immediately, scrambling off the bed and kneeling at your feet. Usually you’d shove your dick down his throat to choke him, but today feels a little different. He’s so openly defiant sometimes, he needs something extra.

You knock him back so he’s leaning on his elbows, legs out straight. You size him up for a second before deciding to push your foot into his mouth without warning, making him choke.

You pull it out and shove it in his face, laughing when he tries desperately to lick it.

“It’s not my dick, you know.”

He blushes but keeps trying, so you knock him down to his back. You tell him to keep still while you undress, and soon you’re slowly stroking your dick while he watches from the floor, one of your feet planted firmly on the cross tattooed on his tiny chest.

“Talk to me, Šime.”

He stumbles over his words, trying to articulate while his breathing is restricted and his dick is painfully hard. He’s so cute when he’s put on the spot.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I should have asked if I could touch it.” His accent is thick and you can’t help but groan, slowing your pace.

“Mmm, that’s right baby. Know what I’m gonna do to you?”

You can feel his little heartbeat speed up under your foot. “Um, s-spank me?”

“Good guess, sweetie. But no.”

You have a plan, but you can’t resist Šime’s mouth below you. You stand above his face and sink down, and he takes your balls into his mouth right away, groaning around them.

You drag them around his face once they’re wet, allowing him a brief taste of your dick before standing back up to try to regain some composure.

“Up.”

He rushes to obey, but doesn’t stay up for long. Soon you’re hovering over him on the bed, dick prodding at his entrance.

“Please daddy, ‘m not ready.”

“Oh no baby, think it’ll hurt?”

“Yeah, I’m not-not open.”

“Hmm, I’d think a slut who can’t keep his hands off his dick would be a lot looser than this.” You slide in at that and it’s painful, even for you. Šime grabs his legs and lets out a primal groan, loud and pained.

You don’t let him get used to the fit before you get a hand around his throat, looking down at him gasping for air already. He’s always beautiful but like this, when he has a dick in his ass and fear in his eyes, it’s impossible not to stare.

“Say you’re sorry again, princess, love hearing it.” You let up on him just enough to allow a minimal amount of air in.

He breathes as deep as he can, talking on the exhale, desperate. “‘m sorry, hurts, hurts.” Tears are flooding his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks.

You spit on his face as he’s sniffling. “I didn’t tell you to complain, did I Šime?” Your tone turns sharp, annoyed with his crocodile tears. “Don’t pretend like this doesn’t get you off. You think I’ll let up just cause I see a couple tears?”

Šime shakes his head, breathing restricted again. You keep fucking him as you sit up with him, carrying him over to lean against the wall, his little legs wrapped around your waist. He’s so cute taking your dick like this, hair falling in his face and necklaces bouncing against his chest with every thrust.

His arms are wrapped tightly around your neck, and he’s mumbling, incoherent in your ear, eyes wet.

“Sweet boy, my Šime. Tell me what you’re gonna do next time you get hard.”

“Gonna- gonna come to you, ask- ask you to touch me.” His words are whiny, interrupted by his bouncing.

“Why’s that?”

“Cause, daddy, I’m-“ Šime lets his head fall back against the wall, groaning.

“You’re what Šime?” You pin him by the throat to the wall, not letting up your pace.

“Yours, yours, all yours.” Šime repeats himself a few more times while he comes, untouched and moaning.

You pull out abruptly and set a mostly boneless Šime on the floor, propped up against the wall. He’s still in a haze, but you need to come so you nudge his mouth open with your dick.

He looks up at you with big, sweet eyes as you hold him by the hair and fuck into his mouth, the back of his head hitting the wall with each thrust. His lips are sinful, perfect for this,  _ made _ for this.

You tell him so and he moans, and the vibrations are enough to send you over the edge. You pull out halfway through to come on his face, grabbing him by the jaw.

In the aftermath you’re overly sweet, carrying him back to bed and kissing the come off his lips and face, off his cute tummy.

“So perfect for me, always so perfect.” Your words between kisses make him blush and giggle, proving your point. You notice his subtly bruised lips when he laughs and winces, and you’re secretly hoping to catch him in the act again before they have time to heal.


End file.
